Rain
by chimin95
Summary: (bad summary) "aku tak peduli ini masih malam atau sudah pagi, yang penting aku selalu bersamamu. gomawo."


MinYoon Couple

T

romance (?) l cheesy

Boy's love

my first FF jadi kalau ada ke samaan nama tokoh atau tempat saya minta maaf ya.. ^^

* * *

Park Jimin

X

Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Yoongi melihat jam tangan yang dia pakai dilengan kirinya. Ini sudah jam 10 malam dan dia baru keluar dari perpustakaan umum yang ada di kotanya. FYI, minggu depan Yoongi ujian semester.

Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya setelah turun dari bus, dirasa hujan akan segera turun. Tapi baru sampai dipersimpangan jalan yang sepi, hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya dan reflek Yoongi langsung mencari tempat berteduh.

"kenapa hujan harus turun." ucap Yoongi saat berusaha melindungi dirinya dari hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya karena tempatnya berteduh tidak berkontribusi dengan baik untuk melindunginya.

"omona~ akukan membawa payung di tas." Yoongi membuka payungnya dan segera melanjutkan perjalan pulangnya.

sesekali Yoongi melihat kebelakang berharap ada seseorang berjalan searah dengannya.

Hujan masih belum berhenti tapi perjalan ke rumah Yoongi masih jauh.

Perasaan Yoongi mulai gelisah, sendirian ditengah malam dan hujan seperti ini, oh guys walaupun Yoongi itu seorang laki-laki tapi tetap saja dia itu laki-laki manis.

"Park Jimin?" gumam Yoongi pelan saat melihat siluet tubuh yang dia kenal berjalan cepat menghampirinya dengan sebuah payung berukuran cukup besar ditangannya.

Yoongi tidak terlalu melihat dengan jelas karena penerangan yang sangat minim.

"ya!"

Tentu saja Yoongi tau itu suara siapa, suara husky yang selalu dia rindukan. Senyum Yoongi mengembang saat mendengar suara itu.

"kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk menjemputmu hyung?!" Jimin marah, tapi Yoongi tau didalam ucapan Jimin barusan ada rasa khawatir.

"aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu Park." ucap Yoongi saat sudah berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"kau tau ini sudah jam berapa?" Jimin menurunkan nada bicaranya dan menatap lembut Yoongi yang memadangnya dengan sedikit mendangak. Yoongi baru sadar kalau kekasih bocahnya ini bertambah tinggi.

Yoongi melihat jam tangannya sekilas dan tersenyum sambil menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"jam 12 malam kurang."

"heish! ini sudah tengah malam hyung dan kau pulang sendirian, kau ingin melihatku di suntik mati oleh Jin hyung?!" protes Jimin, Jimin memang sedikit takut dengan kakak laki-laki Yoongi, Seokjin, dia seorang dokter.

"arraseo." jawab Yoongi yang masih menatap Jimin gemas. ohh ayolah Yoongi melihat Jimin seakan takut kehilangan dirinya.

"jangan lakukan itu lagi..." Jimin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yoongi, tak peduli kalau payung miliknya dan Yoongi sudah saling beradu dan membuat payung milik Yoongi jatuh dan membuat meraka berada dalam satu payung yang di pengang oleh Jimin.

sebelah tangan Jimin yang tidak memegang payung di julurkan untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi lembut "... aku khawatir." Lanjut Jimin.

Dengan posisi seperti ini Yoongi semakin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jimin. _Oh apakah Jimin semakin tampan jika dilihat dari posisi seperti ini?_ pikir Yoongi.

"mianhae, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." ucap Yoongi seraya menggenggam tangan Jimin yang berada di pipinya.

Perlahan Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi, Yoongi tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Pandangan mereka saling bertemu, tanpa memutuskan pandangan mereka Jimin terus mendekat, hembusan nafas hangat mereka saling beradu di tengah hujan yang masih terus turun tengah malam itu. mereka memejamkan mata mereka, merasakan hembusan nafas mereka yang bersatu.

Dalam hitungan detik bibir mereka sudah bersatu, ciuman tanpa menuntut dari Jimin selalu membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman.

Refleks lengan Yoongi berpindah pada bahu Jimin saat merasakan Jimin memperdalam ciumannya itu, Jimin menekan pelan tengkuk Yoongi memperdalam ciuman mereka, tanpa menuntut.

Jimin memperlakukan Yoongi dengan lembut dan Yoongi sangat menyukai itu. Jimin melumat pelan bibir Yoongi dan itu membuat Yoongi mencengkram bahu Jimin dan membalas lumatan Jimin perlahan tapi pasti.

mungkin karena rasa rindu yang menyelimuti keduanya, sudah hampir 2 minggu ini mereka jarang bertemu, baru 2 hari yang lalu Jimin menyelesaikan ujian semesternya, dan besok Yoongi yang harus melakukan ujian semesternya.

ohh sejak kapan Yoongi menjadi seperti ini? Jimin melumat pelan bibir atas Yoongi dan Yoongi menyukai itu, mungkin sejak dia bertemu dan mengenal Jimin 2 tahun lalu. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan dengan status sebagai sepasang kekasih selama 1 tahun.

mereka makin memperdalam ciuman mereka, merasakan kasih sayang satu sama lain, tak peduli payung yang Jimin pegang untuk melindungi tubuh mereka sudah tidak sempurna melindungi tubuh mereka dari hujan.

Jimin tersadar saat tetesan air hujan itu mengenai kepalanya dan perlahan melepas ciuman mereka, membenarkan posisi payungnya agar mereka tidak kebasahan. masih dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, bahkan Yoongi merasa kalau dia berbicara mungkin bibirnya akan bersentuhan dengan bibir Jimin.

"happy first anniversary Yoongi hyung." ucap Jimin dan benar saja bibir mereka bersentuhan, Jimin mengecup dalam bibir Yoongi, Jimin tau dia tak ingin membuat Yoongi kehabisan nafas karena ciuman mereka tadi.

Yoongi memundurkan tubuhnya dan melihat jam tangannya.

"jeongmal? bukankah itu masih besok ?" tanya Yoongi dengan wajah lucu, mata sayu alaminya membulat.

Jimin mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya dan memperlihatkan jam kepada Yoongi.

"ini sudah jam 12 malam lewat 15 menit dan itu berarti ini sudah berganti hari." Jimin memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya dan terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang kebingungan.

"maksudmu ini sudah tanggal 9? dan hari ini adalah anniversary pertama kita?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengadu kepalanya dengan kepala Yoongi sampai terdengar bunyi 'DUK'.

"sakit!" protes Yoongi.

"hyung!"

Yoongi tersenyum dan memandang Jimin.

"selamat hari jadi kita yang ke 1 tahun Park." Yoongi mencium kilat pipi Jimin dan Jimin tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yoongi.

"kajja kita pulang, aku sudah kedinginan. apa kau tidak kedingingan?" Jimin menggenggam erat jari-jari tangan Yoongi dan mereka berjalan pulang bersama.

"tunggu! payungku!" untung saja mereka baru beberapa langkah berlari kecil untuk mengambil payungnya kembali.

"Yak Min Yoongi!..." bentak Jimin "... kanapa kau hujan-hujanan hyung? kenapa tidak kita ambil bersama?"

"itu terlalu lama." ucap Yoongi sambil melipat payungnya.

"heish, lihat! rambutmu jadi basah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit hyung." ucap Jimin sambil membersihkan air hujan yang membasahi kepala kekasihnya itu.

"gwenchana." ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

mereka melanjutkan perjalan mereka. Jimin merangkul Yoongi.

"aku kedinginan." ucap Jimin.

"baiklah, nanti kalau sudah sampai rumah, aku akan membuatkanmu susu hangat." janji Yoongi.

"joah~~~" ucap Jimin keras.

"berisik Park Jimin, ini sudah pa- ahhh aku tidak tau ini masih malam atau sudah pagi." ucap Yoongi frustasi mengingat masalah waktu tadi.

Jimin makin mengeratkan rangkulannya gemas dengan kekasihnya itu.

"aku tak peduli ini masih malam atau sudah pagi, yang penting aku selalu bersamamu. gomawo." ucap Jimin.

"eumm~~ mulai deh gombalnya." protes Yoongi yang sebenarnya ada semburat merah di pipinya karena ucapan Jimin barusan, untungnya Jimin tidak melihatnya, kalau melihatnya pasti dia akan meledek Yoongi habis-habisan dan itu sangat menyebalkan karena akan membuat wajah Yoongi seperti kepiting rebus karena malu.

Di sepanjang jalan mereka terus berbincang-bicang. Apa saja mereka bicarakan, tapi Jimin lebih sering membuat lelucon yang membuat perut Yoongi sakit karena tertawa.

kita doakan semoga saja Jimin dan Yoongi langgeng sampai waktu yang menentukan.

AMIN

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

fyuh~~~~

maaf ya kalau ada typo atau semacamnya..

ini FF pertama yang saya upload ke sini.. hihihi

ini cerita dari -ehem- dari pengalaman pribadi tapi gak semuanya sih..

hope you like it and review please.. ^^


End file.
